


White Christmas (and Other Porny Christmas Puns)

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Looks like it’s going to be a White Christmas,” Sam said as he looked out the window at the snow gently falling. </p><p>Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam from behind and slid his hands down Sam’s torso. “Yeah… there are other things that could be white too…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas (and Other Porny Christmas Puns)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!

"Looks like it's going to be a White Christmas," Sam said as he looked out the window at the snow gently falling. 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam from behind and slid his hands down Sam's torso. "Yeah... there are other things that could be white too..."

Sam rolled his eyes at his angel's innuendo and turned in Lucifer's arms to face him, putting his arms over Lucifer's shoulders. "Oh? Like what?"

"I can think of a lot of things..." 

"Why don't you show me what you have in mind?" Sam pushed Lucifer back towards the bed.

Lucifer chuckled and smirked as he let himself be moved, sliding his hands under Sam's shirt to pull it up and off.

When they reached the bed, Lucifer took control, laying Sam back on the bed and stripping him. He ran his hands along Sam's body slowly, reverently, which Sam thought he would never quite get used to. Then, Lucifer leaned down to lick along the dips of Sam's abs and into his navel, pulling a soft moan from the human.

A louder moan followed when Lucifer took Sam's cock in his mouth. 

Lucifer licked along Sam's length, splaying one hand low on Sam's stomach to keep him still while the fingertips of the other ghosted over Sam's thighs, then his balls and finally wrapped around the base of Sam's cock just below where Lucifer's lips stretched around it.

Sam just barely rocked his hips up into Lucifer's hand and mouth, threading his hand into Lucifer's hair encouragingly.

Lucifer hummed around Sam's cock, sucking hard and sliding the hand on Sam's stomach down to brush over his hole.

"Lucifer..." Sam whined, reaching up and into the nightstand for the tube of lubricant.

Pulling off, Lucifer chuckled again. He took the tube from Sam's hand and drizzled some over his fingers before sliding one into Sam.

Sam whined a little as Lucifer worked his finger in and out as he returned the attentions of his mouth to Sam's cock, licking at the shaft and around the head idly. He rolled his hips, trying to get Lucifer to take him in his mouth again.

The angel only smirked and slipped a second finger into Sam, licking and nipping at the inside of Sam's thighs and along his stomach, anywhere but Sam's cock.

"Who knew the devil was such a fucking tease?" Sam whined again.

Lucifer nipped at the junction of Sam's hip and thigh and smirked up at him. "Aren't you supposed to not whine or something?"

"'Cause Satan is coming?" Sam laughed even as he rolled his hips against Lucifer's fingers, still wishing that Lucifer would just start sucking him again.

"Mmmhmm. After you do." Lucifer chuckled again before taking Sam's cock in his mouth again, sucking and bobbing his head as he pushed a third slick finger into Sam.

Sam moaned loudly and bucked up into Lucifer's mouth.

After a few more moments of fingering and sucking, Sam's hand tightened in Lucifer's hair signalling that he was about to come.

Lucifer kept stroking the base of Sam's cock as he sucked hard for just a moment before pulling off as Sam cried out and came, spilling over his face.

Sam fell back against the pillows, breathing hard and whining at the fingers still in his ass.

The angel slid his fingers out of Sam as he sat up, kneeling between Sam's legs and undressing himself quickly.

"You do look damn good like that." Sam said, smirking up at Lucifer, who was licking the white from his lips, leaving the majority of it on his cheek and chin.

"And you look damn good like that." Lucifer smirked as he poured some lube on his own cock and spread it along the length, stroking himself hard before nudging the head against Sam's entrance.

Sam moaned and spread his legs wider, letting Lucifer push in, rocking back against his angel's cock, his own giving a weak twitch as he watched Lucifer's tongue search for more come. He reached up and swiped his finger along Lucifer's face, collecting a portion of the come along his cheek and chin.

Sam attempted to pull his hand back, but Lucifer took his wrist and brought his come covered finger to his own mouth, taking the digit in his mouth and sucking it clean as he slowly rocked into Sam.

"Fuck..." Sam breathed, his cock twitching again. 

"Gonna be ready to go again when I'm done, Sam?" Lucifer chuckled, picking up the pace and intensity of his thrusts. 

"If you keep doing that, maybe." Sam ran wiped more come from Lucifer's face and let his angel suck it off his finger again.

Lucifer kept his pace moderate until his face was clean and Sam's cock had nearly hardened again. He gripped Sam's hips and started thrusting fast and hard, pulling a loud whine from Sam who fisted his hands in the sheets as Lucifer lost his rhythm and bucked into Sam, pulling out just in time to come messily across Sam's chest and stomach.

The angel pulled out and rolled over, collapsing to Sam's side, and Sam pulled him close, letting Lucifer collect himself.

"You gonna clean me up?" Sam laughed, kissing Lucifer slowly, tasting himself in Lucifer's mouth.

"And make it a /very/ merry Christmas? Maybe. But I think you look good in white." Lucifer smirked in return, already sitting up again to return to the position between Sam's knees.


End file.
